Unnecessary
by Suffocated Entity
Summary: C.C. should really listen to Lelouch more often. For the LJ Kinkmeme


**Unnecessary **

-

-

"I hardly believe this is necessary." Amber eyes narrowed, full lips set in an emotionless drawl.

Scoffing, Lelouch pocketed the slender silver key into his ebony jeans. His violet hues smoldered, his hand now resting on his cocked hip. A strange satisfaction was welling in his intestines as he evaluated his handiwork; the situation he so wonderfully put that cursed witch into. With a smirk, Lelouch mocked her from the side of his bed. "I was serious when I ordered you to never leave my room without permission. I don't play around, C.C."

A rare spark of emotion shot through her face. C.C. wriggled her slender wrists above her head, the heavy metal of the handcuffs clanking against the wooden headboard of her accomplice's bed. For all the times she could have chosen to take a nap, she just so happened to select the day that Lelouch decided to take advantage of her sleeping patterns. It was so obvious that he couldn't restrain her when she was conscious; _no..._ he was too physically unable to do that, so he opted instead to do it while she was in her most vulnerable state. It was low... even for him.

"Neither do I." C.C.'s wrists were starting to lose feeling. How long had she been like this? "Release me this instant or you are going to regret your actions, Lelouch."

A delicate eyebrow arched. "Will I now?" Climbing onto the bed, the mattress squeaking under his added weight. He crawled towards her and straddled her splayed body. With a derisive sneer, he met her infuriated gaze. "I fail to see what a person in your condition could do to give me any feelings of regret." A long spidery finger nudged her dainty chin upwards.

The more he drank in the witch's state, the more Lelouch began to realize how helpless indeed she was. For the first time in their entire acquaintance, C.C. was completely at his mercy. This feeling... this feeling of utter power was one that he had taken a liking to. "You are in no position to be making demands." With his legs keeping her thighs still, there wasn't a way in the world the immortal could fight back; stopping him from doing as he pleased. "I am in complete control."

Even when his fingertips started to explore the curve of her jaw, C.C. remained silent. With time, she had regained the proper hold on her emotions, burying her previous and visible displeasure under a mask of nonchalance. Though concealed, it did not mean she was inwardly blank. In fact, she was incredulous, almost to a degree frightened by Lelouch's words and actions. Never had he taken such interest in her - never had anyone, for that matter- and the sudden attraction was making her uneasy. She was becoming aware of the changes in her body; her accelerating heartbeat, the sweat forming at the nape of her neck, the sudden dryness of her mouth... C.C. hadn't felt a multitude of these sensations in years.

This new surge of adrenaline... it was absolutely _intoxicating._

The Britannian was disappointed. Lelouch was hoping for some sort of reaction from her; some reassuring form of denial. He received nothing. Nothing at all. If he was in her shoes, erm, cuffs rather, Lelouch could easily admit that his behavior was undeniably intimidating. So... why wasn't this damn witch reacting?! _Maybe, _he found himself thinking, _maybe I should turn it up a notch...._

His hand began roaming. Instead of lingering on her jaw, he was now trailing a path down the pale expanse of her neck. His index finger pressed the fluttering pulse point on her neck, and couldn't help but smirk when she let out a strangled gasp. Oh yes... he wanted more of that. Scratching down her exposed collarbone, leaving red lines in their wake, he dipped into the material of his white button-down shirt she so insisted on wearing. Sinking lower, he touched the beginning of her ample breasts, journeying lower until he was quite positive she wasn't wearing a bra under the white cotton.

C.C. fisted her hands, her knuckles turning a sickly white when Lelouch firmly squeezed her left breast. A small wave of pleasure ran down her spine, a certain pleasing warmth pooling in her lower belly. The witch bit her lip when his hands started to grow bolder and massage the fleshy mound. The student's palm lightly pressured the underside of her breast as his fingers cupped its entirety when he started to roll it in small circles. For the first time in so long... her clit began to throb.

Lelouch didn't ignore the rose flush creeping up her cheeks. Good. Now that he had brought forth a physical response, it was time to initiate phase two: earn a vocal one. The other hand that had been idle joined the other inside C.C.'s shirt and started to treat her other breast with the same firm yet gentle touch. He flicked her hardening nipples, rolling them roughly between his deft fingers. Lelouch sharply tugged the nubs away from her chest.

A high-pitched whine crashed against her clenched teeth. Her eyes were shut tight with long eyelashes pressed into her skin, her neck arching off the comfort of the pillow. The mixture of pain and pleasure was just so overwhelming C.C. couldn't take it. "Ahhhh..." Oh, did she want more. So good, so good, so good.

Her breaths were growing harsh, abashed moans escaping the sanctity of her mouth. Eyes lidded in lust, the witch watched with anxious eyes as Lelouch momentarily left her chest and undid a couple of the little translucent buttons. When she assumed Lelouch deemed enough cleavage was visible, the emerald-haired girl let out a pleading cry at the sight of what the prince was about to do. "No please... not that..."

C.C.'s tone was desperate... Lelouch had to keep down the shiver as his cock began to stir. Arousal wasn't something he dealt with on a daily basis... though he should, considering his age. He hadn't even had such intentions when he locked her to his bed. Maybe it was how her emerald tresses encircled her head like a magnificent halo, or the way her milky flesh glimmered in the afternoon sunlight flowing in from his window that caused him to develop these thoughts. Whatever the case, it truly didn't matter. Now that he had gotten himself tangled up in this web of lust, he couldn't get out until he was satisfied.

Lowering his head, Lelouch innocently questioned, "Why not? You're allowing me to caress them with my hands... so why not with my tongue?" He didn't even give her the luxury to form a response. Shrugging the material of the shirt away, Lelouch extracted her right breast and wrapped his lips over the flushed nipple and gave a long wet suck. His teeth lightly clamped over the pearl, his other hand busy rubbing the faint lines of her flat stomach. A sweet moan was made, her body quivering as she voiced the incredible pleasure. The prince frowned. His cock was starting to strain against his jeans. It was so unpleasant; the combined constricting nature of his pants and underwear were going to make it painful if he became any harder.

He was going to deal with this before that became an issue.

He released C.C.'s breast, and when he returned to his original straddling position, her whine of protest caught him by surprise. A hot blush immediately followed the noise and Lelouch couldn't help but leer. "Enjoying this, are we?" C.C. just rattled the handcuffs. Completing the job of undoing every button on the shirt, her entire front was bared naked. The curvy pallid flesh was mesmerizing. The shadows created by the weight of her bust, the film of sweat lining her stomach, and the voluptuous outline of her hips and thighs were unbelievable. Despite their own beauties, something much darker caught his attention. Under and along her right breast was a scar. The thick, fading crimson marks were carefully connected to shape a symbol... the very symbol within his left eye when he used his Geass.

Violet softened from its tease. Leaning to her chest once more, Lelouch ran his tongue languidly over the mark. He flicked his gaze upward, watching C.C.'s face contort in shocked bliss. Resting his tongue at the center of the sigil, Lelouch softly kissed it before slumping his body downward. As he worked his body lower, he lifted himself off her legs so that he could spread her thighs, giving him room to work. The student draped her legs over his shoulder and down his back, getting himself down into a kneeling position. As expected, the witch gave no reply.

With a deep breath, Lelouch nudged the tip of his nose shallowly into her wet folds. Now, when he was actually touching her here... he realized how little he knew of what to do. Sure, he had been through sexual education. He knew where a woman liked to be touched, where she wanted to be stroked. The only problem was that those classes never explained _how _to do those things. For once in his life, the prince was in the dark. Trial and error. It was the only thing he could do, he concluded.

As he began to give tender licks to the swollen bud above her entrance, Lelouch slowly brought his right hand down to his crotch. Silently, he lowered the zipper and opened the button at the waistline. Pulling his briefs down, Lelouch's eyes fluttered shut and he sighed in relief when his pulsing cock was freed. That felt much better. C.C.'s thighs twitched after every stroke of his hot tongue. Lelouch pushed his face further against her sex. Thin lips enclosed around her clit as he started suckling and the immortal gave a slight scream.

Lelouch quickly slid his thumb over his weeping head, choking back the deep moans escalating in the very back of his throat. Oh. He hadn't done this in so long... he hadn't realized it, but Zero had been getting in the way of his personal needs. Sure, he was a prince, but he was a human before that. Every person needed release sometime... and Lelouch needed some _now._

Utilizing his other hand, he prodded his middle finger at C.C.'s hole, the heat floating around his fingertip. He moaned. As he pushed in, he watched with fascination as her body arched into his face. Lelouch was swirling his tongue around her clit, his finger thrusting into the wet heat that tensed around it. The musky/fleshy flavor of the organ made his head spin.

Lelouch hadn't known when his fist had enclosed around his length or when he started pumping, but as his senses slowly flooded back, the unexpected explosion of pleasure made him moan. By the looks of her expression, she hadn't even heard him.

Good.

C.C.'s palms were bleeding. She needed something to keep herself sane, and pain seemed to be her only option. The scratches were burning and the blood smelled of putrid iron, but she was thankful for their unpleasantness. Ah... whatever Lelouch was doing, it was wonderful. She was so consumed by the ministrations of his mouth C.C. didn't have the capacity to feel embarrassed of scared. All she could concentrate on was the rocking of her hips as she tried to feel more. A certain tightness was forming in her belly... signaling that her orgasm was near.

By the way the way her moans were keening, Lelouch could tell she was getting close. His fingers were massaging his sac now, rubbing the firmed skin and stroking his balls with the lightest of touches. It was taking all his willpower to not just ignore the witch and slowly bring himself to his own release. He would not appear weak in front of her... especially her. She would never let him live it down. With a growl, he left his sac alone and returned to furiously pumping his cock. The precum dirtied his fingers, lubricating his movements.

C.C. arched her back up, porcelain thighs convulsing as a series of harsh contractions surrounding her clit and entrance took her by surprise. Each one gripped her harder, pulling herself farther and farther away from her body, enveloping her in the heights of ecstasy. A loud, uncontrolled scream tore from her lips as she came. The witch's eyes were shut tightly, completely lost in the sensations Lelouch had given her. In a low, strained voice, she whispered, "Oh, Lelouch..."

Her moans fell upon death ears. Lelouch was so entranced by his own hand, absorbed so deeply in his own self pleasure that he didn't even realize that the immortal had had her orgasm. He lapped hurried at her clit, keeping down the cries building so heavily in his throat from the clenching of his belly. Lowering his face to make sure ebony locks hung over his eyes like a curtain, Lelouch allowed his expression to contort, hiding the intense pleasure sweeping over him as he released onto the comforter below them. A shudder that he couldn't keep down washed over him, groaning to himself as he licked up all of C.C.'s excess juices.

When violet flicked up to meet auburn, Lelouch's heart almost skipped a beat. That damned witch was _smirking _at him. Why was she smirking?! Did he do a bad job? Did he forget to do something? ....Or worse?

With a smug look, C.C. thoroughly enjoyed the personal hell she was putting her accomplice in. She could feel his anxiety in the air. It may have been because of his post-orgasm haze, but he really should keep his emotions under better control. _Yes, _she practically sneered. She knew what Lelouch had been doing the entire time. The way his shoulder moved so rhythmically... such a dead give away on his part, really.

"Was your hand satisfying enough?"

Lelouch glared. Oh yes, much worse. She knew. That wench knew! Desperately trying to keep down the fiery blush threatening to stain his cheeks, the prince tucked his now limp member back into his underwear, zipped up his jeans, did the button up and sat up on his haunches. His moth was set in a monotone line as he spoke. "Forget about getting freed, witch."

Her flushed face paled, irritation overtaking her tease. She jingled her wrists again, grinding her teeth together. "You _will _unlock me."

"I don't think so."

Running his thin digits through his mussed hair, Lelouch elegantly removed himself off the bed, now staring down at the bound immortal with tangible amusement. "You're far less aggravating when you're rendered so helpless."

Shooting C.C. one last smirk, he turned on his heel and left the room.

-

-

**Author's Note: Oh gawdy gawd, that was awful. I haven't read het in forever, or written it for that matter, so I thought I'd see if I could still remotely write some. Apparently, I can't. Well, I hope anon was pleased. I know sure as hell I wasn't. Review if you disagree with me. Hell, review to tell me it sucked Charles zi Britannia balls. I don't care. I just want some feedback. XD**


End file.
